


i wanna hold you and fly

by hcneybubs



Series: the non-canon canon au [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel, i am babyboy!yugyeom tRaSH, kinda comfort?, this is basically just 2.5k words of yugbam being soft in an airport, whiny kim yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneybubs/pseuds/hcneybubs
Summary: “You really should have slept, you know,” Bambam tells him, running a hand through the black strands on his head.“Iknow,” Yugyeom whines quietly into the fabric encasing Bambam’s leg. “But there were so many movies I wanted to watch.”Bambam shakes his head in disbelief and chuckles.





	i wanna hold you and fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaemhugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemhugs/gifts).



> Written for the absolutely brilliant tay, happy birthday lovely!! Thank you for being my yugbam buddie and number one jungkook kazoo supplier. Hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy being one year older ily ♡♡
> 
> Title from ‘Fly’.

Bambam shivers as he steps out of the taxi, his thin jacket doing little against the sharp spring breeze. The morning is dark, and the sun has yet to breach the horizon but the lights of the ever-active airport are bright enough to create the illusion of daytime. A thin layer of frost coats the little patches of concrete that are exposed to the sky or aren’t being trodden on by millions of travellers’ footsteps. Bambam draws his arms into his chest before walking around to help haul his suitcase out of the taxi trunk. He tried, he really tried to pack light this time, he says that every time and yet, he still always ends up being the member with the heaviest luggage, even if it is only two of them this time.

 

“Bam, why is yours so _heavy_?” Yugyeom whines, his cheeks flushed from exertion or the cold, Bambam can’t tell.

 

“It’s lighter this time!” he protests, even though both of them know that isn’t true. Yugyeom’s raised eyebrow says as much and so does his suitcase, which they lift out of the trunk with greater ease than Bambam’s.

 

When the fare has been paid, and the vehicle disappears amongst the traffic, the two of them make their way into the building, sighing in relief as they’re met with the warm air inside.

 

“Desk C…” Bambam mutters, eyes scanning the signs overhead. They’re already in Departures, having taken enough flights and been on enough world tours to know which taxi stand requires the least amount of unnecessary walking.

 

“Over there,” Yugyeom points out the check-in desk a couple to their left.

 

They walk in sleepy silence, the rumbling of their suitcase wheels against the floor the only sound between them. It’s quiet, their plans kept private to only a handful in the company and, whilst it’s nice, it’s a little unsettling without the usual screams of fans they’ve grown accustomed too. But as strange as it may feel, Bambam is glad, a schedule this private means they don’t need to be followed around by managers and security, that is, it’s just the two of them. And as much as he loves their fans, a moment without millions of eyes and cameras in their faces is welcomed with relief. They’re both still wearing face masks though, just in case they happen to be recognised.

 

They reach the desk and check in without much of a wait, it’s still pretty early in the morning after all. Yugyeom laughs when they show that Bambam’s suitcase weighs nineteen kilograms and then they’re let through to customs, where the long line makes them groan. It takes a while but soon enough they’re being stared down by some grumpy custom officers - Yugyeom gets snapped at by a middle-aged man telling him to take his headphones out - but eventually they’re deemed okay and their passports are stamped. They move on to get their carry-ons scanned and, aside from Bambam setting off the metal detector with his belt, everything runs smoothly.

 

“Bambam, look,” Yugyeom says later when they’re wandering around the airport stores, as he holds up a pair of earrings: two tiny grey cats with pink bows on their heads. “For Jaebum-hyung?”

 

Bambam giggles at the image of their chic leader filling the multiple holes in his ears with little cat piercings. Yugyeom’s laughter joins his own before the youngest puts the earrings back on the shelf and they leave the store in favour of the alluring aroma of the food court.

 

They buy only a couple of rice paper rolls and a drink though, simply because neither of them are all that hungry. They sit at a table in front of one of the big windows and watch the sun rise in the sky and the planes fly past. It’s calming, Bambam thinks, to be in a place like this. Airports always feel timeless, placeless, like he’s just floating in this no-man’s-land of shitty coffee and never-ending escalators (floor-scalators? they’re always flat against the floor anyway).

 

“We’ve got twenty minutes, we should probably head up,” Bambam suggests, checking his phone.

 

Yugyeom nods in agreement and, right on cue, a four note arpeggio precedes the announcement of their flight’s boarding. They pause to check which way their gate is before they begin the long walk through the busy terminals.

 

“35… 36… 37, aha. 38.” Yugyeom counts the numbered signs they walk past until they reach their destined gate. He gleefully hops a little on the spot and Bambam can’t help the bubble of laughter that springs from his mouth at the youngest’s antics.

 

After they wait in yet another line and their flight tickets are scanned, they’re finally boarding the plane, watching the trucks finish up the last of the preparations below them on the runway. A rather cute flight attendant greets them at the door and Bambam flashes the man a smile as they enter; Yugyeom’s hand finds its way to Bambam’s upper arm and guides him down the aisle of the plane. They slide into their seats, a pair on the right-hand side of the plane, and Bambam steals the window seat with a mischievous laugh. Yugyeom jabs a long finger under his ribs but there’s no real threat in it, even with half his face hidden behind his mask Bambam can tell Yugyeom is grinning too.

 

Their trip was planned rather spontaneously and, so, they’d ended up with economy seats. Though if he was being honest, aside from the minimal leg room, Bambam actually prefers it, at least this time. He still has a decent view of the airplane wing - which makes for good Instagram content - and, most importantly, he gets to be closer to Yugyeom, a feat that is nearly impossible in their usual business class seats during tours. The sheer number of times their hands brush as they settle into their seats, detangle headphones and remove blankets from their plastic packages alone, is momentous. And Bambam can’t really find anything bad about that.

 

The plane begins to move and slowly makes its way to the runway. Bambam watches the flight attendants go through the safety procedures without really paying attention, he’s been on so many flights in the past he pretty much knows the whole thing off by heart, anyway. The roar of the engine follows the demonstration and then the plane lifts from the ground with a stomach-wrenching lurch. Bambam’s hands fly to the armrests, no matter how many times he flies around the world the take-off still makes him a little jumpy. He feels Yugyeom’s fingers brush lightly over his knuckles and he relaxes a little.

 

“Look,” Yugyeom uses his other hand to point out the window to Bambam’s right.

 

He looks out at all the tiny buildings and cars of the country he’s come to call his second home, watching as they fly over the roads and rivers and houses of millions of people going about their lives. He’s so distracted he barely notices the hitches of the plane as it slowly rises, until a ding sounds through the cabin and the seatbelt sign disappears and the plane becomes steady once again.

 

“Brilliant,” Yugyeom huffs, already unbuckling his seatbelt. “I’ve needed to pee for ages.”

 

Bambam just laughs and sets about taking off his shoes whilst he waits for Yugyeom to return. When the latter does, Bambam’s already a minute into a film he chose at random, his headphones in, subtitles on. Yugyeom follows his lead, selecting the newest Marvel movie on his own screen and the two fall into silence, each enraptured in their own fictional worlds.

 

After one crappy airplane meal and another film, Bambam yawns despite the fact it’s still afternoon. He’s been up since early morning and they have another flight to catch after this one so trying to sleep now might be the best chance he’s got. Placing his mask back on his face, he shuts the window, pushes up the armrest that separates the two of them and grabs his pillow from where it’s fallen on the floor to shove between his head and the cabin wall in an attempt to create a comfortable position to take a nap. It’s not great, but it works better than he expected. Enough to last a few hours hopefully.

 

“You’re not going to sleep, Gyeom?” he inquires, watching the man in question fiddle with the screen in front of him.

 

“Not yet,” comes the reply. “There are still some movies on here I want to watch.”

 

“M’kay.” Bambam pulls his blanket over his shoulders. “Wake me up when there’s food, yeah?”

 

Yugyeom laughs before nodding and sneaking his hand under Bambam’s blanket to grab the elder’s fingers with his own. And with the engine’s rumble in his ears and a smile forming under his mask, Bambam falls into a surprisingly easy sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yugyeom, as promised, shakes him softly when the food arrives. Bambam blurrily wakes to find Yugyeom has already laid his tray table down for him. He checks his phone to find he’s been asleep for three hours, and that there’s around five more left to go.

 

“Did you sleep at all?” Bambam asks Yugyeom, who shakes his head, mouth too full to answer verbally.

 

The younger babbles on whilst they eat about the premises of the films he watched instead. Bambam points out the various plot holes and Yugyeom agrees and complains about the couples who were obviously in love but said nothing to one another.

 

And before they know it, the pilot is calling the flight attendants to prepare for landing: their seatbelts are fastened, window shutters up, the armrest comes back down. Bambam watches as the inky night sky is diluted by the lights of the city that grow larger and larger until he can see the individual cars and buildings and windows. The plane lands with a jolt - he grabs Yugyeom’s hand again - and then they’re on land. The pilot reminds them of the time difference and wishes them safe travels and then both he and Yugyeom are staggering out of the plane, grateful to stretch their legs out again.

 

Bambam notices Yugyeom’s gone rather quiet after they’ve exited their arrival gate and followed the signs to get another departure gate. Bambam steps closer to the taller male, nudging him with an elbow to gain his attention.

 

“Is someone tired?” he fake pouts with a grin.

 

Yugyeom simply nods and Bambam realises he must be very tired, especially since he didn’t say anything about the slight baby voice Bambam used.

 

“Aw, come here,” Bambam offers his hand and pulls Yugyeom closer into his side. “We’re almost there Gyeom, let’s get to the gate and then we can sit down, yeah?”

 

Yugyeom nods again and places his chin on Bambam’s shoulder, black hair tickling the side of the elder’s face.

 

Bambam practically has to lead a sleep-deprived Yugyeom through the airport to their next gate. By the time they arrive, it’s nearing midnight back in Korea, but even the sky outside the huge domed building is dark. They have to wait two hours for the next flight, so Bambam leads them over to an empty row of seats by a large window (can he call it a window? nearly all the walls and the ceiling are formed by a glass dome).

 

Yugyeom slumps into the seat and Bambam guides him until he’s lying down across three chairs with his head in the latter’s lap.

 

“You really should have slept, you know,” Bambam tells him, running a hand through the black strands on his head.

 

“I _know_ ,” Yugyeom whines quietly into the fabric encasing Bambam’s leg. “But there were so many movies I wanted to watch.”

 

Bambam shakes his head in disbelief and chuckles, “Go to sleep now, you’ve been awake for far too long. I’ll wake you when we have to board again.”

 

Yugyeom nods sleepily and mumbles something incoherent before he nods off. Bambam keeps running his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair and pulls out his phone with his free hand to entertain himself for the next two hours. He connects to the wifi and messages his family, his friends and their managers. He takes a few sneaky photos of Yugyeom too; he looks so cute asleep on his lap in the middle of the terminal. As the minutes tick by the gate gets busier, but given that it’s starting to get pretty late, their fellow passengers are thankfully waiting with minimal noise.

 

Bambam nearly misses the announcement for their second flight, he’s always had difficulties recognising English when it’s spoken over a loudspeaker, and this woman’s accent isn’t helping, but it doesn’t matter because he can see the screen above their gate number change to display in bright green letters: ‘BOARDING’. He looks down at Yugyeom and almost doesn’t want to wake him up, he looks so peaceful in his lap. But they only have to get through five more hours and then they can sleep in a comfortable hotel bed for as long as they like. So he runs his hand through Yugyeom’s hair again and tugs lightly on the strands before dipping his head down to wake him with a soft murmur in his ear.

 

Yugyeom slowly opens his eyes and sits up with a groan. Bambam, meanwhile, stands up and reaches his fingers to the sky, stretching out the cricks in his back. Yugyeom is still fighting to keep his eyes open so Bambam takes pity on him and grabs his hand to pull him out of the chair. He moves his hand down to rest on Yugyeom’s lower back and guides him to the boarding line. Yugyeom sways a little on the spot whilst they wait, sleep still clouding his head, so Bambam snakes his arm around the younger’s waist to keep him upright. Yugyeom leans closer into his side, chin knocking against Bambam’s jaw in the process.

 

The woman scanning their passes smiles kindly at them when they approach.

 

“Been a long day?” she asks Bambam, inclining her head towards the taller male clinging to his side, eyelids half-closed.

 

“Second flight,” Bambam explains with a gesture in the direction of the gate behind her. The woman releases a breath of understanding and nods before she returns their passes and wishes them a good flight and they walk into yet another plane.

 

This time, the cabin lights are switched off directly after take-off, this flight clearly intended for sleeping, which suits both of them just fine. Bambam feels Yugyeom’s cheek fall onto his shoulder as he’s selecting an album to listen to on the screen in front of him. He settles for a slower sounding one of an artist he vaguely recognises and looks down at Yugyeom, whose hand is in his again. Bambam glances around the aircraft quickly before pulling his face mask under his chin. He leans down to place his lips on the top of Yugyeom’s head; it’s dark and his jacket hood is up and he’s so tired that he doesn’t really care if anyone can see them anymore (even though he’s pretty certain they can’t). Yugyeom chuckles happily into his shoulder as Bambam mumbles from above:

 

“Goodnight, Gyeom.”

 

“Goodnight, Bam-ah,” the youngest replies with a low breath.

 

Bambam replaces the mask on his face and settles his cheek on top of the strands of black hair, eyes slipping shut and the promise of new worlds to explore with Yugyeom on the horizon.


End file.
